1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device and a method of data transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, a digital camera and a mobile phone with a camera are in widespread use, thus making it possible for anyone to simply take a picture anywhere. Further, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2004-235782, a digital camera capable of wirelessly communicating with another camera is disclosed.